


Rooms of fantasies

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil1 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fisting, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Handcuffs, Lemon, Light BDSM, Medical Kink, Punishment, Reward, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Shaving, Strap-On, Sub Gabriel, Urethral Play, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "Do you have any idea how happy it makes me to touch you?How fascinating and erotic it is to know I have this effect on you?How thankful I am to you for giving me your trust to try these things with you?It is not true that I only give and you only take, much rather it is that you give me much more back."





	1. Chapter 1

 

"Honey?"

Blinking, Eva opened her eyes and grumbled sleepily when she saw Gabriel very close to her face. When she blinked again she noticed that he was holding his cell phone under her nose and apparently wanted something from her. Grumbling, she pushed his hand aside and sat in an upright position.

"Let me wake up first!"

"Good morning my Beauty," he whispered and kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"What you have there? Did you buy us a house?"

"It would only be for one night, go on."

"Room for fantasies."

With a grin on her face, she continue to scroll down and the grin changes to a shocked one? Excited? Infidel? Questioning? Fearful? Expression.

The object was an erotic studio on three floors, with everything you can imagine.

"What do you think?"

"You have already booked?"

"Not yet, after all, I have to ask if you join in," he laughed and winked at her.

"Of course," she smirked and those words came so fast over her lips, without thinking much about it. "But I will not squeeze myself in latex and leather!"

"We do not do anything we both do not like," he replied happily, laying his hand on her cheek.

Recently, Eva had seen a picture of Jody and Rowena in a police latex outfit ... hot.

But the two also had a incredible figure, she probably would not feel comfortable in it.

"That's it, we'll drive right away, the house is empty today."

With a fingertip, he had booked and put the phone away, grinning.

After packing and checking out, they went to breakfast.

"You do the trickster all the credit. Just like an insect, he needs lots of sugar. I think I'll call you ‚sweet tooth‘ in the future."

She gave her husband a smile as he sat down at the table with a large piece of cake.

"Yes, I am greedy for food, for life, for knowledge and have a tremendous libido," he replied with a shrug and kissed her on the tip of her nose.

 

Eva was very nervous, excited, aroused and expectant.

Both had looked at everything on the homepage, but in Natura it was something else.

But judging from the entries on the homepage, everyone was very satisfied and the owner was showered with much praise.

As they drove along the narrow forest path, they saw the house from afar.

Small and romantic and isolated, probably because the neighbors were not bothered when it got louder. She had to smile at the thought.

"Everything ok?"

Gabriel looked at his wife from the side, who was very nervous. Just like him.

He had planned something like that for a long time, but so far the opportunity had never arisen.

That they would do something like that on their honeymoon was not planned, but ... somehow fitting. He was incredibly curious about what they would see and experience.

 

From afar, they were received by a middle-aged lady. During a conversation and a glass of sparkling wine on the small terrace especially Eva was reluctant. Andrea, that was the friendly lady with the blond hair told of the past and how she came to it.

"You're doing this the first time?" She smiled and Eva nodded.

Even slave weddings have been held here.

_‚How fitting‘_

"How about a tour?"

 

First station was the ground floor. Lounge, terrace, kitchen.

A cozy sitting area, a TV with cable, a small kitchen, drinks and coffee were available for free and of course the small terrace with the colorful furniture.

Through a small staircase they reached the next floor. Torture chamber, toilet and clinic.

Eva grinned at the sight of the cage and made a mental note to imprison Gabriel in it should be too much for her.

Love swing, mirrors, St. Andrew's cross and countless ropes, whips and fixation possibilities ... everything very cozy and rustic with many candles and dark furniture.

Gabriel already mentally felt bound and gagged, allowing his wife to do anything with him.

At the thought of it, he sighed excitedly and felt something start to grow in his pants. 

In the next room, or rather from the dark into the light, they stand in the clinic and now Eve's eyes began to light up, what Gabe did not hide, squeezing her hand.

The room was completely white. In the middle was a beautiful, can you say beautiful?

It was really beautiful, the gynecological chair. Well padded, made of white artificial leather.

Andrea explained everything so much and Eva felt no trace uncomfortable.

In addition to a white lounge chair, there were still so many drawers and boxes, which literally screamed to be inspected and to give the two some nice hours.

They were allowed to use everything, but of course that required rigorous hygiene.

After another small staircase they reached the top floor.

Bondage room with pulley. A bathroom with a bathtub, a walk-in shower and a nice white toilet.

And the bedroom with a large bed and a bed with a latex cover, for water or oil games.

 

"I'll let you digest the impressions first, I'm glad you're here and I wish you a pleasurable stay,

I'll be back tomorrow in the late afternoon."

Smiling, Andrea waved to both of them, before she disappeared and Eva took a deep breath.

"We'll have a coffee first."

Hand in hand both went down the stairs to the ground floor and took a seat on the terrace.

"You have not said anything yet, are you alright?"

Frowning and worried, he looked at Eva. She took his hand and put it on her thumping heart.

"Answer enough?"

"I am also excited."

"I love you, Gabe."

"Oh Honey," he groaned in her mouth and buried his hand in her hair as they kiss.

"How do we start?"

"Dunno, how about a movie?" She teased, trying to stop her laughter.

"Yes, exactly," he replied and rolled his eyes, shaking his head.

"I think we will stay in the white room most of the time anyway", he added with a wink.

"And in the other, if you do not obey, I‘ll lock you into the cage," Eva giggled.

"Huh?" He asked a little startled. "Is the domina now appearing?"

"Maybe … do not say that does not turn you on," she whispered, running her fingertips over his neck.

"Oh Baby, you do not know the half of it," he whispered, taking her hand and placing it in his crotch.

"How about a shower?"

Good-humored, they grabbed their luggage and climbed the stairs to the bedroom.

 

In the anteroom was a closet and Eva inspected it carefully.

Bathrobes, towels, … a doctor's coat.

_‚Well, there comes an idea right away‘_

After a long shower they put on their underwear and Eva grabbed the doctor's coat, gave Gabe a quick kiss on the cheek and disappeared towards the clinic.

"I have to work sweetheart!"

"Huh?" He asked puzzled and followed her.

"Please wait until you are called in, and get dressed!"

Gabe walked out the door, grinning, and Eva looked around, trying to find her bearings.

Gloves, condoms, speculum, loads of dildos and vibrators, a stethoscope which she hung around her neck, full bags of water and various tubes.

_‚That's the right thing‘_

She turned on the faucet and put the bag in the water to warm it.

Also she quickly found a metal frame where she could hang it, and rummaged in the drawers for a small plug. Although, there was a toilet next to the clinic, but better safe than sorry.

Then she sat down on the small swivel stool, picked up pen and paper, crossed her legs and took a deep breath before shouting through the closed door."Next please!"

Meanwhile, Gabriel waited dressed again at the door and with a pounding heart he entered.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning ... Mr. ****?"

Eva took the patient’s chart and looked at him.

"Yes I am."

"What’s bothering you?", his wife asked and pointing to sit down on the couch.

"My tummy hurts," he replied gravely, grimacing.

"Can you describe it in more detail? Is it a stabbing or rather a feeling of pressure?"

"Rather a unpleasant pulling in the abdomen, when lying down it is ok, when bending and lifting it hurts."

"Ok, I‘ll check your general condition first. Please follow the light with your eyes. Mouth up, tongue out and, ‚Aah‘. Relax and breathe quietly …"

Then she tied the hemodynamometer around his arm.

"Huh", he groaned when the hum started and the cuff closed.

"Do not talk," Eva ordered and he nodded.

With Gabriel, a pleasant goose bumps spread as he felt the gentle touch of his wife on his skin.

One might think that Gabriel as an actor did not find it difficult to put himself immediately into a role. But the woman opposite was his great love and he had to pull himself together to do the role as a patient, and not immediately tear her clothes off and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

But they were here for that. So they could try something new.

"Ok, the blood pressure is quite high, but it's probably just the excitement," Eva smiled and patted his shoulder reassuringly and he nodded again.

"Please stand up and take off your shirt, that could be a bit cold now, do not be scared."

He sighed softly as the cold stethoscope touched his skin and she listened. 

Eva was glad that she was not the only one who was incredibly excited.

"Breathe in and out, the heartbeat is very fast, you will not tip over here?"

Then, with both hands on his neck, she felt the lymph nodes and moved his head in all directions.

"Let loose. That looks pretty good so far."

She wrote everything in the patien’s chart and nodded, smiling.

"Well, where exactly does it hurt?"

With a pained face he pointed at his lower abdomen and groaned in agony.

"Possibly a hernia, but I can only determine by palpation, please take off your pants."

 

Gabriel took off his pants and socks and waited for further orders.

Eva meanwhile went to the closet and put on gloves. When she saw her husband standing still in his boxer shorts, she released the glove on her wrist with a snap and looked at him encouragingly.

"Everything."

This little gesture had not failed, and Gabriel flinched slightly, swallowed hard and put his hands over his cock.

"You do not have to be shy, I see something like this every day", she smiled softly.

"I have to measure fever, rectally you get the best result, please bend over the couch."

"But ..." he murmured as she moistened the thermometer.

"Do not be afraid, please breathe deeply in and out and do not cramp," she replied, laying a hand reassuringly on his shoulder.

"My butt is still a virgin, please be careful."

Eva had to resist a grin and teased him a little with the thermometer by moving it slightly.

"Already over."

Slowly she pulled out the thermometer and with a loose movement from the wrist she shook the mercury down again. "No fever, very good."

He exhaled loudly and wanted to turn around again.

"One more moment, I have to see if your prostate is all right."

Gently but surely, Eva pushed his upper body down again and he whimpered softly.

"But Doctor, I'm sure it's all right."

"Please relax, I promise you, I am very careful."

"How many ... fingers?", He murmured and Eva bit her another laugh.

"Standard are one or two."

Gabriel suppressed his groan with difficulty, as he felt one finger at his entrance, which slowly sought its way into his rectum. His hands tightened his grip on the padded examination couch and he only heard marginally of ‚a second finger for a better feel‘. As she briefly massaged his prostate, he felt the blood flow through his veins and throb in unison with his erogenous zones.

Then he heard her say something of an ‚abnormality‘, that he only vaguely heard, for he was too busy to swallow his noises.

His heart pounded faster, but Eve did not let him unnecessarily suffer that bittersweet pain.

His cock was rock-hard, and he knew that without looking down.

If he was with a real doctor, it would be a damn embarrassing situation. 

"It's probably nothing, but I'll open you for a better look," she explained, slowly pulling her fingers out.

Anxiously, Gabriel turned around as she took off her gloves and threw them into the trash can.

"What ... do you mean with ‚open‘?"

"Relax Mr. ****, we'll do that later, please lie down on the examination couch," she replied as she got another pair of gloves.

"You are the doctor, I am the patient, whatever you prescribe to me, I will accept it."

Played embarrassed, he looked to the side and closed his eyes.

"You do not need to be uncomfortable, this examination arouses many men, please tell if something hurts"

Carefully, Eva felt his belly, took his testicles in her hand and moved them to the left and right.

"Well-developed testicles in normal position, please cough," she mumbled, squeezing slightly.

"Ok, I definitely exclude an inguinal hernia, but I have to do more research to get to the bottom of this."

Then she devoted herself extensively to his penis, pushing the foreskin back and forth, gently stroking his slit with a cotton swab, and he groaned modestly.

To make sure that was not a mistake, she repeated it and put it in a few millimeters in his slit, moving it slowly and carefully in all directions.

Fireworks exploded in Gabriel and he could not believe that made him so horny.

With the best of intentions, a groan could no longer be suppressed and a shaky sigh followed, as she removed the cotton swab again.

Eva noted this in the back of her head and smiled slightly.

 

"I need a semen sample, do you have problems ejaculating?"

Torn out of the world of his thoughts and feelings, he looked at her wide-eyed.

"No … not really."

"If you do not mind, we'll do it right here and now. On the occasion, I can once again scan your prostate more closely."

"I ... um …"

This came a bit surprisingly and Gabriel felt the heat on his face and blushed.

But yes, relief was exactly what he needed so badly now.

It was not long before he heard the angels sing, because of the double stimulation.

Gabriel did his job well, closed his eyes so he did not have to look at her, got a red head because he was holding his breath.

A few soft sighs and groans escaped him, but on the whole he had a good composure.

She was even a little proud of her husband.

 

"Ok, now please go to your knees and rest on your arms," she demanded.

"Why?"

"I'll give you a calming and cleaning enema first, and then we'll see," his wife explained, getting his gloves back.

"Does that really have to be?" He murmured anxiously.

_‚Not necessary, but it's fun and simplifies the things that follow ‘_

"Relax and take a deep breath," Eva replied, laying a hand briefly on his shoulder.

He appreciated these soothing and loving little gestures very much.

Then she lubricated the intestinal tube with lubricant, gently pushed it in his anus.

"The liquid is now being introduced, please tell me when you feel pressure."

His face had changed ist colour and Eva suppressed a grin.

"Doctor ... fuck," he gasped and instinctively crumpled the paper under himself, as he got nothing else between his fingers.

"I'm just trying to make it as comfortable as possible for you," she smiled knowingly, moving the tube slightly back and forth.

"It is very pleasant."

After three-quarter of a liter he started moaning and Eva stopped briefly, massaging his stomach and let the remaining quarter liter flow into him, pulled the tube out of his ass, plugged him and went to the door.

"Okay, we'll let that work a bit, you can lie down."

She had a dry mouth from all the talk and got something to drink.

"How are you? I brought some water."

"Honey?" He smirked.

"You forget your part."

"You're a good doctor, I think I get sick more often", he grinned dirty and Eva laughed.

"And a good actress, seriously."

This compliment honored her.

"If you want, you can go," Eva smiled and nodded to the door.

He did not let himself be told twice and jumped up.

"One more time."

Gabriel went to his knees again and took a few deep breaths.

"It's more comfortable than the first time when I was really sick."

"That does not surprise me."

"Fuck ... that's more than pleasant."

His wife let the water run in very slowly and almost irritated him to orgasm with the tube.

"Lie down again."

He tapped the couch and Eva sat next to him, stroking his arm and he smiled lovingly at her.

Then he took her hand and led her to his lips.

With a breathy, ‚I love you‘, he then kissed each of her fingers.

 

"I'll see what else I'm going to do with you," she smirked and cleared her throat before going to the drawers and opening each one.

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously as he come back from the toilet, but Eva shook her head with a grin.

"I will not tell you." 

"You can do anything with me, except for me piercing needles somewhere."

"Yes?"

"I trust you 100%," he said, his eyes full of lust and desire. "That's why we're here, to try something new, I want it Baby … please, I want to play."

"You want to play?" She smirked and raised her eyebrows. "You know what you need to play."

He nodded excitedly and kissed her tenderly before turning and disappearing out the door.

"Do not close your collar yet!"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Have I ever had that?" He mumbled to himself and searched the suitcase.

After a few minutes he returned with the collar in his hand and gave it to her.

"Before we start, I have to know ..." she said pointing to the drawers.

"No catheters, no syringes, no needles, no electricity, otherwise everything is alright for me, though ... these nipple clamps, I do not think I'm on pain and nothing with strangulate my cock, I'm not that far yet."

Eva hugged him tightly, looked deep into his eyes and slid her fingers through his hair.

"I love you, Gabriel," she whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Honey," he answered, deepening the kiss.

"But ...", she added and Gabriel frowned.

Eva put the collar around his neck and looked into his eyes, before closing it.

"I can not and I will not guarantee you that it will be painless, but I guarantee you that I will find the right mix. You are mine and you will do exactly what I want and for as long as I want. I promise to take care of you."

Gabriel let out a shaky breath and shivered a bit, but his cock jerked interested.

But these words also triggered a wave of arousal and exitement through his body.

 

"Sit down. Feet in the stirrups."

With a nod, she pointed to the gyno chair and then fixed his legs.

Maybe a bit too tight, but just to make it clear to him that from now on he had nothing more to say.

"Well, the doctor said to me, I should take care of you, she had to go to an emergency," Eva said, walking slowly around the chair and ran with her fingertips over his skin.

"She said you are very sensitive, so I should be careful, I will try but I promise nothing.

Furthermore, she told me you're pretty loud.

We have some patients in the waiting room, so I'll gag you if it's too loud, got that?"

"Yes, my love," Gabe replied, swallowing before lowering his gaze to the ground.

 

The way she talked to him ... her voice was a little deeper with many small breaks, teasing, challenging, decisive. Each word was carefully chosen and allowed her to watch Gabriel closely and to study his body reactions. The way she looked at him ... loving, dominant, trend-setting.

His domina. It made him proud to see her like that, and left him in no doubt that she was in command and the switch in his brain turned.

He liked being in this role. Delivered, humble, submissive, obedient, ready to be guided by her.

 

She stroked his chest and over his legs, stood there for a few moments and looked at him.

He knew that she would not start until he was relaxed, so he closed his eyes for a moment, concentrated and took a few deep breaths.

Eva enjoyed making him nervous when she just looked at him without saying anything and he did not know what would happen next. But that made him more attentive and focused.

Then she sat down on the small swivel chair and made herself comfortable between his legs, licking from his anus, across the perineum, all the way up to the tip of his semi-rigid cock.

"Fuck," he groaned loudly and she looked him in the eyes.

"Do I have to gag you?"

"No, my love, I'm sorry."

"I'll look at your inside now and see how far your little tight hole can be stretched.

Do not be scared, that will be a bit cold now."

Without warming it, she moistened the speculum and pushed it slowly and carefully into his anus.

Grinning, she bit her lip as he began to whimper.

"Relax yourself. It's going to be a bit intense, but I'm opening it very slowly."

Gently, she turned it on until he gasped for breath, then lit the little lamp into the opening and looked closely at everything.

From that perspective she had seen it only on pictures.

That looked great. Everything is pink, everything is clean. She could see his prostate and his bladder.

As soon as he was relaxed again, she continued to turn.

"That looks awesome, do you want to see how far your little hole is open, do you want to see what you look like inside?"

"Yes my love," he answered curiously and she brought a mirror.

Gabriel leaned as far as possible and got big eyes.

Eva took a long cotton swab and moved it into the opening. Smiling, she noticed how he followed with his eyes.

"And that," she grinned as she stroked his prostate several times and he uttered a little cry.

"Is your happy button". He leaned back and Eva tuned on until he began to gasp.

"Oh ... oh my God," he shouted for a moment, clutching the supports of the chair with both hands.

"I know this part is uncomfortable, but it's necessary, you're doing good," she whispered, stroking his thigh.

Gabriel let out a painful squeak and Eva could see that he felt embarrassed at the sound.

"Here we are. All the way open."

Lovingly, she stroked his legs as she watched his muscles contract to bring the speculum back to normal.

Gabriel's eyes filled with water and he stared at the ceiling.

It felt like he was being torn apart and he held his breath.

"Ok. It's enough for the moment."

Eva turned slowly and removed the instrument.

Gabriel took a deep breath and relaxed again.

 

When he saw her with a long black latex glove that reached over her elbows, his cock also came to life again and the previous pain had long been forgotten.

Of course, Eva had no intention of making it too easy for her husband as she stretched him with her fingers and deliberately kept touching his lust point, which after a short while drove sweat to his forehead.

"You have no permission to come, not now!"

Gabriel was already so caught up in his emotional world that he did not hear her, or maybe he did not want to hear her. It just felt too good.

"I'm sorry, my love," he stammered gasping and with red cheeks as the inevitable had happened.

"Bad angel," she replied while cleaning him. "That screams for a punishment."

"Yes, my love, punish me," he replied and she she noticed a lightly grin on his face.

_‚Oh, wait‘_

 

Eva opened the drawer and placed the utensils next to him on the table.

"I'll shave you now, and you will not move, got it?"

"But ..." he mumbled, biting his lip.

"And you will not speak until I allow you to."

"Yes, my love," he sighed, leaning back in frustration and grunting.

The trimmer buzzed and she started her work. Careful and slow, so as not to hurt him.

Eva had never shaved him. Yes, in his face ... and she had cut him.

That was probably the reason why he looked at her so anxiously.

Like his wife, he was trying to grow no jungle down there, but the few hairs did not bother either.

But now he had to go through and Eva had something very special.

Granted, he was a little uncomfortable. But it was her rules of the game and he had to play along.

And he looked so hot … His face had turned a red color, but he groaned in passion as the trimmer gently picked up the skin and she tenderly touched his delicate parts.

Eva took a moment to enjoy this picture.

He had half closed his eyes, a light sweat had formed on his skin, his legs trembled slightly, and his cock dripped uninterruptedly.

That he enjoyed it was out of the question and Eva smiled happily.

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to tear down the collar and kiss him,

as if there would be no tomorrow. She took a deep breathe an continued.

Then she got up and took a cup of water, painted everything with shaving cream and looked in his eyes. They were wide open now and he shook his head.

"We have a lot of work to do. Do you want to say something? Last words?"

"Oh my God ... you will not ..." he started and she grinned.

"I will do what I want. Relax yourself."

Gabriel's legs began to tremble more when she put on the razor.

"Shhh ... you trust me, right? I'm not going to hurt you especially this area not, too valuable.

But you will not move."

Bit by bit, he began to enjoy, the soft touch and the reassuring words.

"Hmm ... so soft, you feel so good," Eva moaned and let her tongue slide after she had cleaned. "Please ... my love ..." Gabriel gasped, his heart pounding wildly.

With the chaos of emotions in which his wife plunged him, it became increasingly difficult to control himself.

"Sorry angel, we are not finished yet."

"What else?" He asked, slightly nervous as she came to his head, ran her fingertips down his neck and smiled.

"This time we use something new, I have to go to the kitchen, but I'll be right back."

Moments later, she was back in front of her husband, holding a small tin with a spatula and some white strips of paper in her hand.

"That's ... is that wax?" He asked anxiously, swallowing hard.

"Yes, we make your skin supersoft."

"Why not shave?" He answered in a slight panic.

Then she leaned over him and looked into his eyes, her lips close to his, but they did not touch.

"Because I want it to hurt," she whispered, and Gabriel shivered.

"Next time you will control yourself, if I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, my love."

"One more thing. If it hurts too much, use your safeword." Gabriel nodded and Eva shook her head.

"I'm serious! Do not think that you have to be stubborn and can not say it. I need to know that you say it when you need it!"

"Yes, my love, I promise," he answered and smiled briefly.

 

Gabriel was not a weakling and he was determined to do the hell and put an end to this.

Too much he enjoyed the whole situation.

"Good, that will burn a little bit now."

The first strip she had already pressed firmly on his skin and without warning she tore it off. Gabe cried out, but more in surprise.

"A warning before," he hissed and she grinned.

"But I did …"

A kiss on the ass as reparation and the next strip already stuck on his skin.

"You should see how pink you are, like a baby."

Gabriel tried to regain his breathing and his eyes closed tight. Actually, he did not want to see that.

It burned madly and he clenched his teeth.

Eva was merciless. No, his domina was merciless. Eva would never think of such a thing.

When he risked a look, he could not believe that his cock liked the procedure.

He was wet and rocked happily back and forth.

The pain center and the pleasure center are close to each other.

Gabriel did not want to believe it, but there had to be something true.

And not just him. Eva also enjoyed torturing him.

At the felt thirtieth strip he shouted briefly, but immediately closed his mouth again.

Eva did not do more than necessary. She knew the feeling. Okay, the legs were maybe not as sensitive as the sensitive parts she was depilated.

"Okay, let's get to the funny part now."

Eva got up, picked up the remote and tried out some buttons until she put Gabriel in the right position.

"I want you to hold your ass cheeks apart with your fingers, otherwise your ass sticks together and

I have nothing left to play with."

That in turn Gabriel did not find so funny. For one, it was exhausting and he immediately felt his abdominal muscles and second, it was a humilitanting position, and thirdly, the naked panic overwhelmed him when he saw and felt that she pressed a waxed strip in the immediate vicinity of his anus.

 

He was wailing, pleading, imploring, but it did not help.

_‚God in heaven help me!‘_

He could just finish this thought when a burning pain pierced him and made him scream.

His eyes had filled with a liquid that he was not sure whether it was sweat or tears.

"Okay, the sixth and last one. Only one more, you do it so well. I see your cock like it, I advise you not to cum."

Eva kissed each of his fingers and almost had an orgasm at this sight.

One last cautious scream and she told him he could relax his hands.

Panting, he sank back into the soft rest and closed his eyes, only to rip them wide in the next moment.

Eva had taken over and held them apart.

With her tongue, she stroked gently over his damaged skin.

It burned terribly, but at the same time it was one of the hottest and most wonderful feelings.

His cock lay heavy and bulging on his stomach, in the middle of a small lake of his pre-cum.

Her tongue became more and more demanding and he felt a flash that shot through his body as that tongue penetrated a bit.

"Please ... oh god ..."

"Control yourself," she said quietly and went on.

His head was spinning and his body was twitching uncontrollably.

His hands had clenched into fists and he was shouting that he could not stand it anymore, begged to be allowed to cum, cursed when it was denied him and his wife knew no mercy.

He really tried, but even if he had wanted, he could not hold it back.

When she took his cock in his hand, it had happened within seconds and with a shy cry he almost splashed himself in the face.

His body shook as Eva stroked him gently through the orgasm.

Gabriel lay exhausted and with his eyes closed on the gyn chair and remained motionless, apart from his heavy breathing.

Eva wiped her hand, opened the stirrups and carried the utensils without saying a word back down to the kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

If his body would allow that, Eva would give her husband an orgasm every minute, because in those moments he fully opened up to her and it was just fascinating, arousing and a wonderful feeling to see that.

When she returned, Gabriel was sitting on the chair, his legs dangling above the ground.

Eva knew he was thinking. Thoughts that he had no self-control, thoughts that he had disappointed her.

But the truth was that she wanted his orgasm, not because she could punish him again.

It was an awesome feeling to pamper her husband, touch and feel his body, and see how he reacted to it.

And yes, in this situation and her role, it was also the feeling of power to make him dance like a puppet.

It was a game for both. But a game with feelings and emotions. And those feelings were real. At first, Eva was worried that it might look ridiculous, eg. when they started to giggle. Of course, one or the other embarrassing moments were there. One of the most important things was talking to each other and being honest with each other.

For no one could see in the other inside.

Neither of them would ever forgive themselves if their marriage suffered.

And because there were always real emotions in the game, it was easy for her to look at him and not to grin as he sat there and look like a picture of misery.

 

"I'm sorry, my love," he stammered, his cheeks flushed, eyes focused on the floor.

She put her thumb under his chin and forced him to look at her.

"I'm sorry if I have disappointed you, my love."

She wanted to tell him that it was not his fault, but she did not.

She wanted to tell him that he did not need to be sorry, but she did not.

She wanted to tell him that he could never disappoint her, but she did not.

She wanted to tell him that she loved him, but she did not.

Eva was not made of stone and it hurt her a little to see him like this, but not staying consistent now would be worse for him than any other punishment.

But she could show it to him in another way and put her hand on his cheek.

Gabe leaned for a few moments in this touch and sighed with wet eyes.

It was a game. His wife and domina was strict, but when he was allowed to look into her eyes, he knew what was going on in her heart.

Because her eyes betrayed her. That warmth, heartiness and love that they radiated.

He knew he was being punished for it. But those brief, tender touches when she put her hand on his cheek or stroked his hair for a moment.

At that moment, Gabriel knew that his domina was not mad at him.

 

"Put your feet back in there," she said gravely, "I'm going to do another exam now to get your complaints in more detail."

Then she put on a new pair of gloves and let one of them snap shut again whereupon

Gabriel sighed loudly.

He pursued with wide eyes and pounding heart as she strapped back his legs and put a leather box on his stomach.

Slowly, she opened the zipper and carefully put the red cloth aside. It revealed 12 dilators of different thicknesses.

"Great God," he murmured, looking at her anxiously.

He knew what she was about to do, had already seen some videos.

It was obviously fun for the men, but that did not diminish Gabriel's skepticism.

He combined this with the catheter, that were laid for him as a teenager because he broke his leg and was not allowed to get up.

It was painful and he did not know what he should think about it now.

But he trusted Eva. Trusting that she knew what she was doing and would not hurt him seriously.

Eva watched his pupils dilate at the thought of what she would do to him.

"You know what that is?"

"Yes my love," he whispered worriedly and swallowed.

Eva knew that Gabriel saw this as a punishment, but she was pretty sure he would enjoy.

His cock was only at halfmast, but that was not bad. On the contrary, it made things easier.

Of course she started with the thinnest.

Eva brought the chair into an upright position so that he could watch and she could watch his reaction.

One last time he took a deep breath and nodded.

His hands were wet with sweat, his heart racing and he pursued as she disinfected the dilator, pushed back his foreskin, desinfectes his slit and took his glans between thumb and forefinger.

Eva dipped the dilator in lube and waited until he had relaxed.

With a circular motion around his urethra, she teased him and he closed his eyes, groaning softly at the pleasant feeling.

"Open your eyes, I want you to watch."

Gabriel watched anxiously as the thin metal bar slid millimeter by millimeter and held his breath.

"Breathe. How does it feel?"

"Good."

But that did not sound very convincing and Eva accelerated the speed a bit. A hot wave shot through his body, but he could not pinpoint that feeling.

But what he knew was, that he wanted it again.

"Fuck," he yelled suddenly, clinging to the chair.

Eva was a little startled and stopped.

"What color angel?"

"Green ... fuck ... oh God ... definitely green, so green ...", Gabe gasped and she grinned.

He would never have expected that it would be so awesome to have something in the urethra.

And his wife knew that. He was sure she knew that.

It seemed to him that she knew his body better than he did himself.

"So greedy, look at this."

Her hand disappeared from the instrument and gravity took over.

With each little movement, with every breath, it slid a little lower and back up.

Gabriel wanted to let his lust run wild and groan as if there was no tomorrow, but he pulled himself together, otherwise she would probably have gagged him.

Eva noticed as he greedily glanced at the box.

"You like it, am I right?"

"Yes ... my love," he stammered with red cheeks and she nodded knowingly.

Every little movement sent electrical impulses through the nerves and Gabe was overwhelmed by this feeling.

When a few drops of pre-cum emerged, Eva was sure that Gabriel could get off on his own, and his pleading look told her he wanted that too.

Slowly and carefully, she pushed the dilator all the way down and Gabriel clung desperately into the chair.

"If you do not want me to tie you down to your stomach, then you better stop moving.“

Her voice brought him out of the state of his drunkenness and he complained modestly.

After a few more minutes she decided that he had had enough fun and removed the dilator and Gabe made a protesting whimper.

"I'm not finished with you yet and it would not take long ... you'll get it again if you can control yourself."

"I can."

"No … I'm starting to stretch you now. We have a goal. I know what you want."

"Yes, my love ... please", he murmured and looked up into her eyes with exitement.

"Tell me, what exactly do you want?" She asked, licking his nipples for a moment.

"You ... my love."

"Wrong answer," she replied and bit in. "What part of me?"

"I want your damn fist ... in me, my love," he mumbled and Eva growled softly, for those words shot like lightning into her guts.

 

Keeping an eye on him, she put on the long smooth latex glove, which gave him and her a great new sensation.

"Good," she said as she pushed the speculum back into his rectum. "Relax for me."

Carefully, she turned it on and on, until her husband started to gasp.

Licked over his soft, freshly shaven skin, turned on even further.

Groaning, Gabriel pushed his body deep into the chair and did not know what to focus on.

The pain was enormous and he thought he would be torn apart, but the soft lips on his sensitive areas and the stimulating of his cock gave him pleasure that almost made him see stars.

The mixture blackened his senses after a short time and he succumbed to the maelstrom of emotions.

Gabriel felt like he was on the clouds and it was not easy to relax, but also to tense up to not come.

He did not notice that tears were constantly falling from his eyes and he could not have said why he was crying, let alone he could have held them back.

But that did not matter, because here with his wife he could be everything that he could not be otherwise.

In these situations, he was allowed to show how he felt because he knew she would catch him.

"What color angel?"

Only slowly did the words reach his ears.

"Yellow, my love," he stammered and his breathing was heavy and intermittent.

"Well, you're doing very good, I'm proud of you."

The speculum was quite open and she got up and gave Gabriel water to drink.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered and closed his eyes as she kissed his tears and stroked his sweaty hair.

Then she removed the instrument and continued with her fingers.

In no time he came close to the climax and slipped back and forth.

"Hold still, or I'll tie you up," Eva said and had to hold back a grin.

The next fifteen minutes she spent trying out dildos of various sizes and watched in fascination as the drops of his lust squeezed through his penis.

Even with Eva, the whole process did not pass without a trace, and she longed for salvation.

How she would like to take the necklace from him and ask him to fuck her.

Her breathing was faster, heart racing and her arousal nearly overwhelmed her.

At the end of her own control, she stopped, looked him in the eyes and sighed.

He tilted his head slightly and gave her a questioning look.

Eva did not want to disappoint him when she got out, but on the other hand, of course, she wanted to bring that to a close, but maybe in a different way.

She removed her fingers, took off her glove, and freed his feet.

He looked at her a little disappointed and asked,

"What ...?"

Eva gave him a kiss on the lips while she loosened his collar.

"Wings!" 

 

"Honey?"

"Kiss me," she moaned and closed her mouth with his.

_‚Gabriel ****. How selfish are you? It's clear what she wants!‘_

"I love you," he whispered, rising slowly from the chair."Change of place, immediately!"

Gabe put his hands on her thighs and smiled at her.

"What do you need?"

"You."

"Wrong answer, what part of me?"

"Your lips on mine, your hands on my skin and your cock deep in me."

The sex did not last long, both were by the previous activities already close to the limit.

But he was overdue and he was good, more than that.

Gabriel tried to put all his feelings and emotions into these moments to give her back what he had experienced in the past few hours.

 

"How about a coffee?", Eva asked, took him by the hand and left with him downstairs.

"Why did you stop?" He asked as he poured the milk into his coffee.

"What we have planned ... I would like to experience it as Gabriel and Eva, not as your domina", she answered and he kissed her smiling.

"Correct answer."

After eating a snack, they made themselves comfortable on the couch. Gabriel's head rested in her lap and he crossed his hand with hers and put it on his heart.

"Babe?" He said, kissing her hand.

"Hm?"

"The last hours were unbefuckinglievable, so I wanted to thank you."

"For me too, and a few unbefuckinglievable hours will follow," she smirked.  

He put his hand to her cheek and Eve took it, put it on her heart and locked it with her own.

"I love you Mrs. ****."

"I love you Mr. ****."

 


	5. Chapter 5

"Are we going back upstairs?" He mumbled and wiggled his eyebrows before continuing where they left off.

"Okay, enough," he moaned and huffed, as Eva pumped up the plug. But she could not stop it and pumped up again.

"Oh fuck ... Babe ..." he whimpered, throwing his head back and two involuntary tears crawling over his cheek.

"Breathe!"

He wanted it that way and that's why he had to go through it now.

Gabriel was everything, but no longer aroused and cramped more and more.

For a moment he wondered if he had not taken over.

But Eva was so patient and empathetic that he liked to endure this procedure.

Each rose had thorns and he was ready to sting.

After she hit him on the ass a couple of times but not to hurt him, but to outsmart the sphincter and thereby loosen it, he was eventually overwhelmed by some waves of arousal.

"Oh Baby ... please more ... please, give me more," Gabe begged impatiently and pushed himself against that hand, so she went on, wiggling and turning her fingers in him until all five were placed.

He dared not breathe for a moment, was never so filled and bit his lip.

There was no pain he had, but the incredible pressure was unfamiliar and he looked at her with dilated eyes.

"Gabe? Everything Ok?"

 

"Go on."

Eva swallowed and took more lube. Now it was she who was a bit scared.

She remembered the first time she explored his hot cave with a finger ... the first time she penetrated him with a strap-on, and now she was about to let her entire fist disappear inside him.

And the feelings were wonderful. To made him tremble, whimper and groan, to lure the most beautiful sounds out of him.

Overrun by different emotions, she did not move a millimeter further.

"Baby, you're shaking, I feel the vibrations," he grinned, pulling her out of her thoughts.

Now she was the one to look at him with wide eyes.

Gabriel felt Eve's concerns and tried to give her courage.

"It's all right, I'm ready, you've prepared me well, please continue."

She gathered her courage. Breathless, but relaxed, her husband looked at her encouragingly and she squeezed her hand a little further, the inner muscle ring opened and pulled the hand in as a matter of course. As if she was determined for it.

"Great God. Fuck ... fuck!"

That's all Gabriel screamed.

 

The emotions that rolled over him were too strong to keep his eyes open any longer, and he clung to the chair with all his strength.

His heart was racing and he was dizzy. Gabe felt he was going to have a heart attack.

Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the worried look of his wife.

Eva did not know what was going on. Did he have pain? Was it a good feeling?

"Gabe, say something," she pleaded, putting her hand on his thigh.

"Oh Baby, if you could feel it," he groaned, glaring at her.

"Please do it finally and move, please."

_‚Damn idiot, I was worried‘_

Carefully, she stretched out her fingers, and it was, how should one describe that ...

As a cook, she would say it was the same when you put your hand in pudding or dough.

But it was hot and not so tight. Just fascinating.

She could not be any closer to him. But he was about to collapse and so she gently pulled her hand out again.

Gabriel grunted in frustration and did not understand.

"We control your breathing," she giggled, getting to his head.

"No, no ... I'm fine," he grumbled. "Nice that you're worried, but go now back down now!"

"Sush ..."

"Honey, please," he whispered impatiently.

"Drink."

Smiling, she held the water bottle to his lips and Gabe drank greedily.

 

Then she resumed her activity, watching every move of her husband.

"Come on Baby!"

Oh God, that was almost better than any sex, not just for Gabriel.

Gabriel sank back deep into the chair and moaned loudly as the hand moved forward.

"Damn ... keep going, don’t you dare ..." He hissed as Eva was about to retreat.

"Are you sure?"

"Soo good ... so damn ... fuck ...", he gasped and his legs started to shake.

When the last knuckle passed, it was easy and Eva gasped.

"Holy shit. Gabe, I'm in!"

Eva took a few moments to realize that she was literally connected to her husband, so close, so intimate, one with him.

She heard his lustful moans, saw his his lascivious lolling. So handsome and so sexy.

To see how much he enjoyed it and how much he trusted her, a great gift.

These were completely different feelings, a very different closeness than normal sex.

An absolutely awesome feeling to see, if only the forearm protruded.

If she could have, then she would have stopped time, and enjoyed that moment forever.

 

Pictures raced through Gabriel's head, but not one of them was so clear that he could perceive it.

His heart was beating as fast as if he were going down for a sprint.

He was so happy and grateful to be allowed to experience this, that his eyes filled with tears.

He was so grateful to Eva for assuming this responsibility and bringing him to this limit with so much dedication, tenderness, and sensitivity.

He could not be closer to her than he was right now. A part of her was in him.

And he knew he was an impatient person and felt blessed to have found a partner who could handle it. Who had the empathy, if he could not assess the condition of his day. With her, he could drop himself completely, because he undoubtedly had the certainty and confidence that his wife had the sense of responsibility with which he could drift in boundless enjoyment.

"Do not move ... so full ... Jesus ... do not move or I'll cum immediately ... fuck ...!"

"You and me both," she groaned and a shiver followed the other.

"I do not know ... fuck ... please do not move", he growled, "I do not want to come yet, it feels ... it feels so damn good ... I'm so close!"

His semirigid penis dripped uninterruptedly and Eva moved her hand a bit.

"Babe not ... damned!" He screamed, trying convulsively to hold back, the irritation of the prostate and all the nerves was just overwhelming.

"I need ... I can not hold it!"

"Let go, I have you," Eva whispered, nodding to him.

"I do not want to ruin the moment," he moaned in agony, closing his eyes.

"Did not you, you will not," she smiled, stroking his thigh.

"Come on, I want to feel you pulsing, open your eyes, you look so sexy when you come. We can do it again and again, always stuff your greedy little hole."

 

Eva moved slowly, feeling his contractions and how everything around her fist contracted.

For a moment, she even worried that he could break her hand. She knew when she saw him let go, that he had never had such an explosion.

Eva also experienced an orgasm. Untouched. Only by his sight.

The warm liquid bubbled over his chest and stomach and covered his sweat-soaked skin.

He felt her hand, felt, or he probably imagined, it touching his soul.

There were no flashes that captured his body, it was the goddamn apocalypse that pulsed inside him. It was one of the most incredible, amazing and fantastic feelings he had ever felt in his life and he could no longer control his emotions.

His eyes went over and tears rolled down his cheek. It was not an orgasm for Gabriel.

Anyway, no one, in the way he knew it.

He came in violent spurts. One stronger than the other.

By Eva he had often experienced the most incredible orgasms, but this time she had transported him to Nirvana.

He screamed, he cried, his body shook and he did not remember if he was breathing.

_‚And if I die, I would take my wife with me, after all, she's in me‘_

 

He flew a long time and it took another long time until he came down again.

Gabe did not register how she pull her hand away, peel off the glove or untie the shackles.

He only felt something wet and warm when she cleaned him up.

"How are you?"

Eva put her hand on his heart and he laid his on hers, gently touching his lips with hers and wiping the wet traces from his face.

"I love you."

"Oh Honey, the word is not invented yet, that could describe it here," he murmured exhausted.

"I love you and thank you."

"Oh no, you do not have to thank me, that was just as amazing for me."

"We need such a chair."

"And where do you want to put it in? In your trailer?"

Laughing, Eva stroked his wet hair and listened to her excited husband.

"We need an apartment, a house, a soundproof room," he gasped.

"At some point we have something like that, I promise you, Babe!"

Since both had probably discovered their Kink.

"Do you think you can go? How's your ass? ", she asked sympathetically, but then gave him a slap.

This long-lasting incredibly deep satisfaction, he knew from none of his previous relationships.

The past few hours had taken its tribute and Gabe succumbed to his exhaustion, falling asleep in her lap.

Eva looked at him as she gently scratched his neck and stroked his hair.

She loved this person so much. He was perfect, in every way. With his life experience, he was her teacher. He had shown her what true love meant.

Gabriel always made her laugh and he was always in a good mood. Admirable.

And the man had energy ... well, after a con weekend he needed a day to come down, but Eva also enjoyed being silent with him.


	6. Chapter 6

After an hour he woke up again and rubbed his eyes.

"Let's see what's in here," he smirked and took her by the hand.

"Torture chamber."

Gabriel lay down on the rack and Eva kissed him tenderly.

"To make me bigger!"  

"You are just the right size."

Then she grabbed a whip and teased Gabriel, who cried out with a frown.

"Ouch!"

"You are dressed, do not be a sissy."

"Sissy?" He repeated stunned and pushed her to the wall, where he quickly handcuffed her.

Then he unbuttoned her blouse and pulled down her pants, letting the whip slowly brush her body.

"Do not do anything you might regret later," she said seriously, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh Honey, you can not fight back."

"Pff," she scoffed and looked into his grinning face.

And then he kissed her greedy. His hands, lips, tongue all over her body and she could do nothing. Eva wanted to rip off his clothes, she was so aroused again and pulled at the cuffs.

"Gabe …!"

"What is it, my Beauty?"

Suddenly, he was very close to her and breathed his warm breath in her ear.

"Do something …"

He stroked the long hair out of her neck and nibbled tenderly before biting into it a bit harder, stroking her breasts with both hands, gently twisting the nipples and licking it greedily.

The pleasurable sounds he could elicit from his wife went right into his cock. But that was for Eva. He could wait.

He enjoyed watching her like that, took a step back and just looked at her. Her wild red mane fell into her face as she shook her head.

Beneath it were two fawn eyes that blinked at him greedily. His gaze wandered down to her breasts. Not too big but not too small.

Gabriel could not get enough of his wife. She was beautiful.

 

It made her nervous to feel her husband's burning gaze on her skin, but she let him.

Eva briefly let him enjoy the power of having her helpless, because  her chance would come, she just had to be patient.

Like a lion, he crept around her, watching her from all sides.

His hands wandered over her spine and she responded immediately, threw her head back and groaned with relish. Her long hair tickled the back of his hand and he knelt down to kiss and bite her two asscheeks.

"Stand still," he smirked as she began to squirm.

"I can not sit down anyway," was her sassy answer and he laughed loudly.

He ran both hands down her leg and up again, briefly touching her wet crevice before standing up again and pulling her hair aside to regain access to her neck.

Gabriel knew that that made her crazy with lust.

With both hands he grabbed from behind her soft breasts and kneaded them.

Eva turned her head and they exchanged a greedy, passionate tongue fight.

"Can you hold on to the bar above you?"

Eve's arms were already trembing by now, but she did it and only stood on tiptoes.

Gabriel knelt in front of her and lifted her legs over his shoulders.

After a short moment of shock on the part of Eva, she began to enjoy his demanding lips and tongue, which made their way into her innermost.

With both hands he clutched Eva's buttocks and pressed his face deep into her shame.

"Oh God ... will not last long", she groaned and threw her head back.

With all her strength she clung to the iron bar, breathlessly gasping with a pounding heart.

"Do you women have a stop button, too?" He asked, pausing for a moment.

"No. Because we have nothing to stop. You're my stop button,", Eva panted.

"Then I'll do that."

"No, you can try that out when I am in a more comfortable position."

Good, he saw that. It really did not look very comfortable, Eva already had a red head from the effort and her white hands did not seem to be blooded anymore.

He had mercy and sucked heavily on her clit, which within seconds made her scream.

Gabriel held her until she calmed down and put her back on her feet.

 

"Get rid of me."

"Nope."

"Get rid of me!"

"I do not think so."

Eva waved him close with her finger, whispering in his ear.

"I'll go to the next room, get the collar and you'll strip naked.

I'll tie you up and whip you if you do not untie me right away. I count to three."

A shaky breath escaped him and his cock twitched at her words.

"One."

Gabe stood in front of her for a moment, wondering what he should do.

"Two."

Eva could read his thoughts. He wanted it on one side, but not on the other.

He quickly opened the shackles and took a step back, a step back, waiting itendly.

"Sissy," she grinned and he grabbed her.

"I untied you, so you can go next door and get the collar to do with me what you want,"

he whispered in her ear and kissed her eagerly.

She probably shot herself in the foot.

"I will not beat you," she said a little startled, swallowing

"And if I want it?" He replied and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Fine … but we'll do it my way," she replied after catching herself again and went through the open door.

 

Her heart was racing as she stood in the clinic holding the collar in her hand.

She disinfected the dilator and took the lube with her and Gabe was waiting vor her undressed, with his hands behind his back.

"Passion and pain, right?" She whispered against his lips and closed the collar around his neck.

"Yes, my love," he answered and she nodded.

The bondage area was one floor higher, but in this room she discovered of whipping bench.

"Stay still," she said seriously, preparing him with enough lubricant. Then she teased him with the dilator for a few moments, before pushing it deeper and deeper into his slit.

"Fuck," he gasped, clinging to the wall with one hand. Eva fastened the dilator with a ring and stroked up and down with her hand several times.

She felt the metal bar inside him. Felt the pulsation.

"Feels so good ... hm ... do you feel it?"

"Yes my love," he groaned and Eva pointed to the bench.

"Bend over. You can hold on tight, but don‘t touch yourself, understand?"

"Yes, my love," he answered and took a deep breath.

He lay down and pressed his hands and his face into the leather.

 

From the black basket she got a whip and let it slide over his body.

His chest rose and fell quickly from arousal and excitement.

"Spread your legs!"

Again and again, she relaxed and loosened his muscles, pulled his cheeks apart and back together and let the whip glide over there as well.

"I'll give you ten and you'll count, if you count wrong, I’ll  start all over again and you can not cum. Do not move and use your safeword if you need it. Try to relax, then it does not hurt so much."

"Yes, my love," he said, shaking slightly.

Something about this situation has just totally turned her on. But still, she could not and would not hurt him, but Gabriel wanted it, so she would fullfill him that wish.

Eva gave him the time to calm down and took a deep breath. Nervous, she was incredibly nervous. Because if she did not hit properly, maybe she would really hurt her husband.

"One," he said, flinching slightly. "Two," he growled, clutching the armrest harder.

"Three," he groaned as he jerked, dangling his cock back and forth.

"... Fuck ... four!"

"Five," he said before the whip touched him.

_,What am I doing here?‘_

Not even in her dreams would she have imagined standing here and wip her husband.

"Six," he screamed and took a deep breath.

Eva loved to be in control. But if she was honest, she liked the things she did with Gabriel when she was in her role. She did not have to worry about what he thought of her when she talked as she did or acted.

And it was better and easier to do those things when he was not her husband at that time, but her sub. And probably she would not do those things with him if they were not in that game.

So far, she did not know that side of her, it was somewhere deep inside.

"... Seven", he moaned doggedly and moved restlessly back and forth.

"What color angel?"

"Yel ... ah fuck ... green, my love," he groaned as a new wave of arousal shot through him.

"E-eight," he said tensely, pulling the air in sharply.

"I'm so proud of you," she praised him.

 

This emotional wave of feelings drove him crazy, and he loved it. It hurt on one side even though she did not really blow hard, but on the other side it was the feelings of happiness that flowed through him. Not only because he was additionally stimulated, but also because he was in an adrenaline rush.

Until now, he had always read about it and made himself thoughts.

And hearing the words of his wife also helped. Calming, praising. To let him know that she was proud of him. That gave him an extra kick. It made him happy and aroused him in a way that no other stimulation could. He knew he wanted a lot from her, because she had always said she would not beat him.

But he wanted to experience that. And it was a whole new experience and he knew only one thing,

He wanted to go back there.

 

"Nine," he muttered, and a tear stole from his eyes.

"The last one, you did it right away," she answered and it slapped again.

Meanwhile, a small puddle of pleasure drops had formed under him.

She put down the whip and took a deep breath.

"You should see yourself, pretty red," she grinned and stroked carefully his sore skin.

Gabriel hissed in pain and buried his head deeper into the leather.

"Do not touch yourself," she said sharply as he stroked his erection.

"Sorry my love," he murmured, admittedly, he'd done that on purpose.

"You do not have enough yet?" She asked, standing in front of him.

"How about another five hands on your soft ass?"

"Yes, my love ... please", he answered and her heart slipped in the pants.

_‚My husband wants it and he likes it. Should I be worried?‘_

Of course she had read about it. The combination of pleasurable pain and sexual arousal triggers the release of endorphins. She could not imagine it until now.

But she saw the proof. His cock was wet and dripping uninterruptedly.

 

"Good" She moistened her index finger and pushed it into his anus, groping for his prostate.

"Fuck," he gasped, clenching his hands.

"You have no permission to cum, you remember," she said, slapping his ass cheek.

"Ahh ... fuck ... one. Two," he groaned and Eva rubbed his happy button faster.

"Three ... please ... fuck," he almost hollered.

"Four, more ... please more," he shrieked, repeatedly bumping her forefinger.

"Five," he hissed, and Eva abruptly pulled her finger out.

He groaned in frustration through the emptiness in him.

"Please," he whimpered, leaning in the touch, as she removed the dilator.

"You did well, you deserve a reward. Do you want to cum?"

"Yes, my love!"

Immediately her fingers found his prostate again and it was not long before Gabriel shouted his joy and came hard in her hand.

He was trembling all over and the various fluids were mixing on his body.

Eva stroked the hair out of his face and untied the collar.

"Fuck ... that was awesome," he grinned with red cheeks as she held him in her arms.

"Yes?", Eva asked, she needed this confirmation.

"Yes, I love you."

"We should take a shower and I'll smear an ointment on your ass."

 

"What will we do next?"

"Are not you tired?" She replied, frowning and kissing him.

"No," he answered, as adrenaline still rushed through his veins.

"We'll eat and drink properly now, and then we go to bed, you've come so often today, I'm scared you'll knock out. If you want, set the alarm clock tomorrow, but today no more sexual activities,

I tell you as your wife, as your doctor and as your domina, all right?"

"Aye Ma'am," he answered obediently and kissed her on the forehead.

His ass hurts, but it was a good pain and with each step he was reminded of the wonderful experiences that had led to it.

 


	7. Chapter 7

"Good Morning!"

Sleepily, Eva turned with closed eyes, as she felt like someone gently bite her neck.

"Gabe, what time is it?"

"Already 8 in the morning, let's start."

"Yes, start and get me a coffee."

"What?" He laughed and she opened her eyes, blinking.

"You are my husband, go and get me a coffee."

"I make coffee, but after that you're fit."

 

Gabriel went down the stairs and turned on the machine.

He yawned, turned and stretched in all directions and with a smile on his face looked out the window. What luck did he have? A woman who loved him, the best sex of his life and a passion that both shared. His desire for his own home and for a room that he could furnish as well as this was getting bigger.

Of course Eva then had to take the step and move to America. That would be a very big hurdle again.

So far they had not talked about it and in a few days they had to separate again. For how long? Nobody knew that. Sighing, he finished the coffee and climbed back up the stairs.

He did not want to think about that now. He wanted to make the next hours and days an unforgettable experience for both of them. He had time to ponder again afterwards.

 

Gabriel was amazed when he opened the door, because even Eva was not idle, had rolled onto the other bed and laid the massage oil and the strap-on ready.

"I see, apparently you do not need coffee anymore."

"Sure, come here, both of you," she smiled with a welcoming gesture.

"Huh, that's cold," he grumbled as he lay down on the latex sheet.

"Oh, you're getting hot, I promise," she whispered, kissing him passionately.

He turned over on his stomach and Eva moved her tongue from his neck, to his spine and to his ass,  nibbling on his cheeks, pulling them gently apart and kneading them.

"How is your ass?", She smirked and bit into the flesh.

"The ointment has worked wonders, I am quite the old man."

"I love your ass."

"I love, that you love my ass."

Tenderly, she massaged his feet and legs, deliberately left his butt and began again from above, over his arms and fingers. Her husband was totally relaxed, but was getting restless, when she came near his butt again.

Provoking she stroked with the back of her hand and her fingers repeatedly with pressure along the fold.

"On your knees!" She said and he obyed.

Even if both did not touch directly, and each felt only a plastic dildo in themselves, it was no less erotic and aroused.

After a few minutes, Eva felt her heartbeat would never calm down again, and she was close to salvation.

If it was possible, she had made it her goal to let both come at once and reached for his penis and finished it.

Then he collapsed on the bed and Eva on him.

She looked in his eyes. A state of bliss, fucked through, which neither of them allowed to move.

Eva was sure to look the same and allowed herself a few more minutes on Gabriel’s chest.

 

With gentle pressure movements, he then spoiled her body and she closed her eyes.

"I wish it would always be this way …"

In a silent invitation she spread her arms and he cuddled gently kissing a moment to her.

Eva knew what he was alluding to, and she knew she had to make a decision.

Only that was not so easy. But what she loved about her husband was that he pushed her to nothing and gave her the time she needed.

"I love you," she whispered, putting her hand to his cheek.

"I do more than that."

"There is an increase of that?"

"Yes, and if not, I just invented it, the word has not occurred to me yet," he chuckled, kissing her hands.

Eva snuggled up to him and did not really want to think about what was all that slippery under their bodies, but there was a shower and so it was not important.

 

"What do you think if we take a shower, get dressed and then go for a walk?"

"I'm so hungry, I could eat a boar."

"Not until 10am," she said, looking at the clock. "We can order pizza in an hour, Andrea gave us a number."

"And in the meantime, I will feed on your kisses," he grinned and pulled his wife close.

"What are you doing?" She asked him an hour later, when he grabbed his cell phone and took her by the hand.

"Photos."

"But then you play the photos on your computer in an encrypted folder and delete them from the phone, you know what happened to our photos at the wedding, if anyone sees that ..." she murmured and rolled her eyes.

"Do not worry, that's the plan."

"Lie down," he said, pointing to the chair.

"Any other wishes?" Eva replied and shook her head.

"Sure, you could get naked."

"You're stupid," she grinned, showing him the bird.

"And you're sassy," he replied, tickling her until it rang the doorbell.

"Pizza!"

"I will come soon."

"Again?" She grinned and ran down the stairs.

 

After a short digestive break on the couch Gabe became impatient again.

"What do you want to do?"

"I should ask you what you want, I feel bad if you only give," he replied silently, he replied, looking down at the floor, embarrassed.

"Why are you sorry?" She replied softly, placing her thumb under his chin and looked into his eyes.

"Do you have any idea how happy it makes me to touch you?

How fascinating and erotic it is to know I have this effect on you?

How thankful I am to you for giving me your trust to try these things with you?

It is not true that I only give and you only take, much rather it is that you give me much more back. Maybe not physically, but the very fact that you reveal yourself like that is the greatest gift for me.

I love the sounds you make, I love your body language.

And Gabe ... I get off alone at the sight you give me."

And as she thought about her words, she came to the conclusion that both of them had met their role exactly.

"Really?" He asked, smiling a little uncertainly. "Really," she answered dreamily and put her hand on his cheek. "So ... what do you want?"

"I think I'm getting stomachache again", he grinned dirty and pulled her along.

"So you need another special treatment Mr. ****?"

"Very special," he whispered and kissed her greedily.

"I'll take care of you, you're in good hands," she answered as she opened his pants.

"I know," he mumbled between hot kisses.

 

"Fuck ... you're so incredibly sexy, I could do it all day, stuffing your tight, hungry hole hour by hour, just moving my fingers and listening to you and seeing how it arouses you," Eva said wickedly and Gabriel let out a trembling sigh.

She took a lot of time and worked him with a lot of feeling.

"You feel so good,"

"You, too," he smiled at her.

 

Gabriel thought about her words. He had never considered himself sexy. But when his wife said that to him he felt that way.

Gabriel thought back to her first meeting. At the Christmas party with his colleagues.

Among all the handsome men, Eva had chosen him and made him the happiest person on the planet.

Well, as a man, of course, he had his start-up difficultiers, but in the end, everything went well.

And even if she often hung around with the others, there was no reason for him to be jealousy.

Because she always showed him where her place was.

And he also appreciated that she was not a jealous fury, as he had often experienced and knew from the others.

Because he also showed his wife where his place was and he would be 100% loyal to her until death and beyond. For him there was and could be no other person who gave him the safety and love he got from his wife. Eva was his soul mate who understood him without words.

And when she was not with him, he missed her so much that it hurt. Also, or maybe because they were so often and long seperated.

"Baby, I need a break, otherwise it’s too late", he groaned and she pushed a plug in, pumped it up.

"I get something to drink."

 

Eva was glad for the interruption because she was so damn aroused again.

"Horny view," she grinned as she opened the door again. "How is the patient?"

"He's thirsty, otherwise everything's okay," he said, holding up his thumbs.

She wrapped him in a tender kiss and briefly licked his nipples, before she sat down again.

One of her hands rested on his thigh and Eve replaced the plug again with her fingers.

"Everything ok?" She asked, getting up and looking him in the eyes as his legs began to tremble uncontrollably.

"Holy Mother ..." he moaned overwhelmed and nodded.

"Oh no, do not put her in this mess."

In and out, twists and short bumps, sometimes slow, sometimes faster, repeatedly touching the prostate casually ...

Within minutes, he was half mad with desire and shivering all over.

"Honey please, finish it!" He gasped, squeezing her hand firmly.

 

"I was in heaven right now," he grinned, rolling his eyes.

"You were at home, nice, tell me more", she smirked and kissed him on the forehead.

"You always have to do that now."

"No, that's special, besides, it does not work, because you scream so loud, even Dean hears you five trailer farther away."

"My words, we need a soundproof room," he replied with a shrug.

"Or I gag you. Do you want to come down again?"

"Nope, I feel good."

"Come on, Andrea will come in two hours, we'll have to clean up here, and I want to try something," she said, offering her hand.

"Yes? What is it?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

In the adjoining room was a love swing. It was reasonably comfortable and it was not too strenuous. After trying a few positions, both sank sweaty and exhausted to the ground.

"That's also on the shopping list," Gabe grinned, his lips sticking back to hers.

"Did you have fun?" Andrea smiled in amusement, who came straight in through the door as Eva and Gabriel descended with their suitcases the stairs.

"We totally doing this again," Gabe replied with a wink.

 

In the next part ...

Cas was changed and Eva made every effort to find out what was bothering him


End file.
